The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicle manufacturers are now incorporating the use of a GPS receiver in their vehicles as part of an onboard communication between the vehicle and a central communication receiving location. The onboard communication system automatically locates the vehicle and provides the vehicle driver with assistance in a variety of circumstances. This type of information is typically provided to the driver for road side assistance or map direction purposes.
Telematics systems, such as ONSTAR® provided by General Motors, incorporate a GPS receiver that uses a satellite to provide real time information to the system. For instance, the GPS receiver determines the current longitude, latitude, and altitude of the vehicle. It would be advantageous for other control systems within the vehicle to make use of the data determined by the telematics systems.